1. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention relates to a sounding toy and in particular to a new and improved musical toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable that in toys intended to be used by younger children that they include sound and action in the toy, for such a toy attracts a child's attention and provides long periods of entertainment. A sound-producing toy, however, should preferably produce more than one sound since only one action or sound can rapidly become monotonous to the child. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a musical toy capable of producing a plurality of tones or series of tones in a pattern in response to action performed by a child.